Bam
is the main character of Fire Bam. Appearances Bam clan of the boy. To return the parents that has been changed to the figure of Monster by Domes to the original appearance, go into battle of the journey in order to save the villagers. Sword not only, master even the Dagger and Boomerang and Crossbow. Story Endless Road, Story of his land separated by Endless Time. The Greening Earth, the Flowers Blooming in the Field, all the living things, burn their life under Melabone's Reason. Of course, Life is Flame, Flame is the source of everything. But don't forget, where the fire shines, there must always be Deep Darkness. I'm singing now, before the Sun of the West Sky loses its Light. The eternal Fire that burns everything, All Darkness, and the story of Bam. "Battle began on the day when Bone, the fifth Planet from Sun (Mölln), was so scattered.At the moment Space dyed Crimson, a Dragon from Bone flew to the land.Dragon's spitting Flame unleashed Hiboria's Ice and revived many lives.Eventually, the Dragon was tired of flying and died, leaving Two Egg in Born Stell's Forest.One is Domes and one is Melnibone.It's Brother, but it's the opposite Destiny.Two Power battles, where only the Flame of Mölln knows…. " Bam has been told many times over and over again since his childhood to tell the story of the beginning, as described by Father and Mother. But from today, it's Bam's turn to tell the Children at Village this story. Today is Bam's Birthday. At age 15, Bam is recognized as a full-fledged "Fireman." Early in the morning, Bam left Village and went to Born Stell's Forest to get the Armor Insect's Shell. Fireman attaches Armor Insect Flame Work to Head. Bam finds Armor Insect as good as Father and hurries to My Home with a light step. "Unbelievable……" Bam is nervous even though there is no One in Village. Father, Mother?! Before Bam rushed in, My Home retained its appearance. Preparation Inside was a Two Monster-Bam holding up, staring at the reluctant Monster Eye. Familiar Four Eye ... The Monsters were the unusual appearance of Father and Mother. Domes, who suddenly hit Village, contained the Villagers in Different Space and turned Father and Mother into Monster for fear of Flame used by Bam Clan. Mother "Get Back The Magic Sword From The Litra." Father "Root Out Clan of The Evil Domes and Open Our World Fight Bam." Bam hears everything and prepares for Battle. Bam "unforgivable.Domes, never forgive ... " Bam wears Armor Insect's Head Gear. Flame dwells in Eye. Trivia Package, and he is in the ending is left-handed, it appears to correspond to the Hero "Link" in the "The Legend of Zelda". Gallery Fire_Bam_Flyer.jpg Bam_Action.jpg Bam_Ending.jpg Fire_Bam_Visual_Collection.jpg Fire_Bam_Visual_Collection_2.jpg Fire_Bam_Visual_Collection_3.jpg Fire_Bam_Visual_Collection_4.jpg Fire_Bam_Visual_Collection_5.jpg Fire_Bam_Visual_Collection_6.jpg Fire_Bam_Visual_Collection_7.jpg Fire_Bam_Visual_Collection_8.jpg Fire_Bam_Visual_Collection_9.jpg Fire_Bam_Visual_Collection_10.jpg Fire_Bam_Visual_Collection_11.jpg Videos Fire Bam FDS Part 1 Fire Bam FDS Part 2 Fire Bam FDS Part 3 Fire Bam FDS Part 4 Fire Bam FDS Part 5 Fire Bam FDS Part 6 Fire Bam FDS Part 7 Fire Bam FDS Part 8 Fire Bam FDS Part 9 Fire Bam FDS Part 10 Fire Bam FDS Part 11 Category:1988 Characters Debuts Category:Video Game characters Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Male Category:Boys Category:Males Category:Main Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Swordsmen Category:Braves Category:Nintendo Category:Warriors Category:Fire Users